A Year Out
by You're a fish ass
Summary: Bella's just come from hogwarts to live with her sister Anna and Charlie in Forks when she meets the cullens and the werewolf pack how will she cope with a suspicious sister, vampires and werewolfs?


**DISCLAIMER: Yes I own both Harry Potter and twilight I also play all the characters in the movie AND I am the zodiac killer, NOT.**

**Please read and review I'll love you forever!!!!!!**

I hate planes. I miss being submerged in magic and when you could just apparate. I had planned on becoming an auror, but then the war ended and I had absolutely nothing to do with my life, that's why my mom recommended that I take a year out and stay with Charlie and Anna. But that's not all because of my age I have to go to high school. HIGH SCHOOL! I honestly don't know if I'll survive with muggles everywhere.

My dad and my younger sister don't know anything about magic. Hell, my mom only knows what she needs to know' the bear minimum. When my parents split up my sister Anna stayed with my father and I left with my mother. Anna thinks she got the better deal, thinks that mom _sent_ me to boarding school. Boy was she wrong, my first year at Hogwarts she begged me to come home nearly every week but then she met Phil and her anxiousness gradually went away.

I don't plan to do the whole study thing, I plan to use my magi to get the answers to everything for me I'm only staying here because I have nothing to do. When I figure it out, well let's just say it'll be au revoir muggles.

After the plan EVENTUALLY landed, I spotted Charlie and Anna at the back of the airport and quickly collected my luggage.

"Hey good to see you," I said to them. Anna looked up from a muggle device she'd been playing with to grin at me (did I mention I was a muggle technology moron).

"Same to you," she responded as Charlie embraced me in an awkward one arm hug.

"We missed you a lot, didn't we Anna?" He asked trying to get everyone into a friendly conversation.

"Of course we did," she said she was a very pretty girl only a year younger than me with dark brown curly hair, blue eyes, and rosy red lips. The only thing she and I had in common was that we were both very pale. If I were to be honest I don't really count Anna and Charlie as family, I know it's mean of me and all but I really don't think we have mush in common. My mother and my friends at Hogwarts like Louise and James were my family. I awoke from my train of thought to find the three of us had lapsed into an awkward silence, damn it I hate these I always end them by saying something stupid that eventually caused another more long awkward silence.

"Hey, what's that?" I inquired about Anna's device.

"What's this?"She repeated motioning to the device in her hand in disbelief. I nodded my head confused at her actions. "Good God child it's a mobile phone," she answered in horror. "Where have you been it's the twenty first century?" So apparently mobile phones were important in this strange world, I made a metal note to transfigure one soon.

We drove home mostly in silence, sometimes making small talk feigning interest in each others life it was quite sad to see how far we'd grown apart. When we got home I saw that the house hadn't changed a bit same horribly dull colour, dark green. The house wasn't big but it wasn't small either it had three descent size bedrooms and a nice kitchen joined on to the sitting room the only downside was there was only one bathroom.

I watched as Charlie struggled to carry a couple of my bags into the house after insisting he'd help me, I just made sure that nobody was watching and took out my wand and preformed a spell to make it lighter I strode by Charlie with ease.

My bedroom was the exact same as I had left it as if untouched since that night. I had to smile at that but my smile quickly vanished when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing muggle clothes which appeared completely different and wrong to me in comparison to my usual cloak. My face looked tired with blotched make-up and knotted hair. I quickly cleaned up and preformed a location spell on my things to tidy them away. I then headed down to dinner which Anna had prepared during the time I had been 'unpacking'.

We made small talk about school tomorrow, so far I had picked up that Anna was quite popular with her peers and teachers. It had also come to my attention that Anna along with Charlie were getting very suspicious of me but I think Anna concluded that I was just VERY odd. But then did I care?

After a shower and bidding Anna and Charlie goodnight I settled into bed home sick for Hogwarts, lonely for my mother and friends and completely freaked out about the next day at a muggle school. But hey, at least I had my wand. If things get too depressing I can always turn someone's hair a different colour. Needless to say I went to bed with a smile on my face.

**Review my muggle friends, and I shall give you imaginary cookies.**


End file.
